Imperfections Make Perfection
by TheAgni
Summary: Lauren's a Healer newly married to Succubus/Shifter Bo. Both face problems in their arrange marriage, regarding lack of communication, understanding & insecure feelings. As everything regarding a marriage is new to them, together they learn how to make it successful, and finally falling in love. But for this, they need to survive the long r, imperfections make perfection.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Prodigy Pictures and the Lost Girl team.**

 **WARNING: G!P Bo, a little aggressiveness and smut. If you don't like, please don't read.**

 _ **So, I've seen major argumenting things raised by some guest readers on the Lauren's transvestism here. I can understand their frustration, it's always been Lauren with the manhood. It seems they don't like the fact of Lauren being in the aggressive nature, while Bo goes all mushy and girly. True, Bo can carry the dick-thing more confidently(not that I underestimate Lauren) ;)**_

 _ **Hence, I've decided to give these frustrated yet lovely readers what they want. Enjoy and review! :)**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **TheAgni x.**_

 **So,** it has been three months of their marriage, _arrange marriage_ , and things are not what Lauren has wished to be. She's not pleased on how things are going. First, she doesn't get to keep her surname Lewis, rather she has become now Mrs Dennis. Second, her spouse is a damn control freak, not to mention hot-headed often sometimes. Third, she's on the housewife duty for a year of the marriage, and she can't go to her clinic, thanks to those fucking McCorrigan traditions.

But the most frustrating thing is, Bo freaking Dennis. She walks around bossing, is a total controlling asshole, not to mention a very good-looking bastard, or rather ... _very very smoking hot._

 _UUUUHHHGGGGHH! Damn you Lewis! This is an arranged marriage, and they have kept you in house arrest! Don't you dare find her hot!_ Her concious mind scolds her. But to tell the honest thing, she IS attracted to that control freak. No matter how many times she tries to tell herself that she should not, but her body wants _other things._

Well, she can blame Bo for that. The brunette devil is a sexy succubus, naturally people around her will always get attracted to her. Adding to that trouble is her part shifter self, which is _very sexy._ Her being the granddaughter of the blood king made her attain partial gene from her father, Jack Dennis, who's a lion shifter.

Lauren all blames her mother Elizabeth for this. The older blonde was all over the McCorrigan's fame, and she has always been fond of her childhood friend Aife McCorrigan, Bo's mother. Aife had no problem with Elizabeth's wish of giving her daughter's hand in marriage, she has been rather fond of Lauren. She's fascinated by her powerful Healer, mostly her academic excellence in medicine and the contribution to the Light's many medical development. She thought Bo would be a bit tamed and reduce her outdoor feeding chaos, thinking Lauren would be enough for her. Indeed, the young blonde was what she thought as. Bo is full nowadays, she even stopped feeding outside. Everything seems to be fine, just than one thing: both are so arrogant and fight like kids.

Humor her. The two has never been able to tolerate each other since their pre-school days. She and Elizabeth has tried their best to get them in terms,so that the marriage becomes successful, and every plan failed miserably. Let alone making them fall in love. But one thing amazed both of them, that the two _actually_ agreed to the marriage. Even if it took several prayers, naggings, threats, and protests; the idea of both their agreement finally, was a total surprise.

And now Lauren regrets, like TOTALLY regrets of marrying this freak. She wants to scream, pull her hair, and burn all those leathers of Bo(which she finds sexy, by the way, and will never admit). It's Sunday, and she doesn't even get to go to some bar and enjoy alone, she has to take that asshole of a succu-bitch(that's what Kenzi calls) if she goes out. She wants some alone time to gather herself, but her train-wrecked life wouldn't allow. So instead of mopping over her misery, she tries to concentrate on chopping the capsicum. Just then she hears footsteps coming inside the kitchen. She doesn't even turn to look who it is. So, she continues the chopping.

"Lauren ", the husky voice speaks out.

"Yes " She replies without turning.

"What are you doing?"

"Chopping vegetables" She hears a huff to her reply.

"I want you to cook lambs for me today" She rolls her eyes in annoyance. _Arrogant controlling dickhead. Can't she ask politely?_ It's Sunday, and vegetables are what she usually eats every Sunday. She doesn't get it Bo was okay till last Sunday, but today suddenly meat she wants.

"It's Sunday, Bo. I eat veggies every Sunday. And last time I checked, you were okay with that"

"Look", the brunette runs her hand through her dark tresses,"that was last time. And I'm fucking tired of eating those broccolis, carrots, capsicums, and God knows other scary shits you call food. So it's straight, I want meat today"

 _Honestly? What's her problem!_

"Then cook by yourself and eat" _There! Take that you mean devil!_

She doesn't need to turn to see her jaws dropping in shock, the silence proves better. But the control freak recovers soon from the backing-off.

"You know _very_ well that I can't cook. So you better do it, or-", the brunette speaks out with a cold voice, giving chills to Lauren.

"Or what? You're gonna get all hyper?" The blonde spins and faces her spouse. "Honestly, can't you keep your little shifter a bit in control? Always hungry like the animal!" Bo's eyes immediately flash golden. Lauren can feel the anger rising within the brunette, clearly her succubus is out and the tiger has taken the place. They glare at each for a moment, giving the blonde waves of arousal. _GOD! She's so hot when she's all her shifter and riled up at the same time._

Eventually, the brunette closes her eyes and tries to regain the control. Lauren knows where this will lead to, and she wants it bad. She knows Bo can read the immediate rise in her aura, and finding it difficult to control her tiger. Her earlier comment was directed to the shifter self, so cearly she has to deal with it now.

"Lauren, cook the lamb for me. And, _don't try to rile me up further_ ", she mutters , trying her best to control her anger.

"Or what?" Lauren comes out from behind the corner, and leans on it, crossing her long legs so that the short tunis hickes up a bit, challenging the instincts. The brunette's eyes rake over her sexy curvacious body, giving her further chills. But she doesn't back off. God! How much Lauren loves challenge, making the control freak lose control! _I should wear little clothes more often, hmmm.._

"You know it's not really a wise desicion" Those golden eyes now again flash and then return to their normal chocolate self. Lauren has to inhale sharply, her wife looks hot as hell now.

"And why is that?", she asks, trying her best to keep herself out of nervousness. But the devil can notice, and smirks.

"Because you may have to pay" Lauren raises an eyebrow at that comment. Clearly, she's not the one to get scared of some whinny threats. She walks slowly towards the brunette, swaying her hips seductively. She stands near her, invading her personal space.

"Is that so?", she asks seductively, running her hand inside the brunette's shirt, touching those toned stomach abs getting rock hard underneath her touch. She then directly looks up at those beautiful, bedroom eyes, and whispers, "Prove it then, tiger"

All the rational thought fly out of the window, making Bo loose her last brink of control. She crashes her lips with the blonde's, feeling those soft lips moan. Their kiss becomes hungrier, and Lauren can feel the brunette's hands roaming all over her body, finally tearing her tunic, freeing her body from that dress. A hand finds her sex, and quickly dives into her wet slit, gathering her wetness. She moans harder. But then to her disappointment, the hand comes out and Bo breaks the kiss.

"Get on your knees, quickly" The brunette commands. She kneels, obeying the dominant voice. "Since you've riled the tiger up, you better finish it. And, you need to get punished"

Bo quickly pops open the buttons of her pants, and her tiger springs free proudly. Lauren's eyes go wide like dinner plates in shock. _Oh Jesus! Forget huge, it's technically an anaconda!_ Surely they had sex twice with Bo's tiger self, but she never gave it a blowjob. Easily it's nine inch long and three-half inch wide. _No wonder I was best satisfied!_

"Open your mouth, wide" She opens her mouth and goes to grab the cock, but her hands are slapped away. "No hands, I just want your mouth. Now, quickly open, wider!"

With a single thurst, Bo's inside her mouth, hitting her throat. Her mouth is finding it difficult to take the whole, but she's feeling equally aroused.

"Work your tongue, and look up at me now" She looks up at those glowing gloden orbs, as the brunette starts to thurst her hips. The cock is so big, making Lauren gasp for more air, but Bo is giving none of it. The brunette grabs her head without force, and loses herself in the sensation. The feeling is so hot and fucking good, Bo begins to growl in pleasure. The blonde gets the idea and keeps sucking more, circling her tongue on the tip.

"Ohh yes! Feel how I fuck your mouth? It's jolly good!" Lauren is trying her hardest to get the whole of the cock, but she can only get half of it inside her mouth. She moves her head matching Bo's frantic pace, but is failing. Still, she tries hard. And accidently, she bites the base. Immediately, the brunette pulls out of her mouth, glaring at her.

"Did I tell to use your teeth, huh?" Bo slaps the big cock on her cheeks, wetting her face. After a couple of slaps, she then again thursts the cock inside the blonde's mouth and starts fucking her mouth. This time, Lauren is concious, and works her lips and tongue instead. Chocolate eyes never break contact with those hazel orbs down there, and Bo finds it extremely sexy. The process of thursting her hips continued, finally bringing the sensation of tingling on her lower abdomen. She knows she'll cum at any moment, as the blonde keeps sucking her dry. As much as she has punished Lauren by making her difficult to breathe and still wants to punish her some more, she's not that of an asshole to cum inside her mouth without consent.

"Lauren, m-move now.. AArrgghh, I-I'm cuming" The way Bo looks helpless, Lauren enjoys it. She wants to hold the power, and she wants to unleash her inner Goddess. She grabs the whole of Bo's ass with every force she has, keeping the brunette in place, while increasing the suction force of her mouth.

Bo's head shoots in the starts as she feels her balls leaking cum, forcing her to pull Lauren's head to her whole length, stilling herself and coming hard, filling Lauren's mouth. She then slowly pulls herself out from the blonde's mouth. The blonde, on the other hand, quickly swallows the cum. _Hmm, delicious._ The brunette's eyes turn to their normal chocolate shades, and she forces Lauren to get up.

"I should often punish you like this. You take your punishments serious", she smirks and kisses Lauren. The blonde returns the kiss more hungrily, and feels her ache again. Soon she's lifted off the ground and feels the brunette walking them to their bedroom, while continuing to kiss her. She wraps her legs around Bo's slim waist, fearing to fall down.

Soon they reach the bed and Bo sits on the edge, while making Lauren stand. She pulls the blonde's Lacy panties and rips off the bra, freeing those full, perky boobs.

"I need to eat your pussy now", the brunette husks, and pushes Lauren's one leg wide while dropping the other over her shoulder. The blonde throws her head in pleasure as the woman down her attacks her clit, licking it first.

"AHHH GOD YES! PLEASE DON'T STOP!" Indeed, the brunette isn't stopping. Lauren's mind is going blank to black as that expert tongue is circling, licking, sucking her clit. Her stomach is tingling, and her walls are contracting. She knows she's going to come. And when the brunette gives her a very powerful suck, she comes hard and screaming.

"OHHHH GOD YESSS! AAAAAAHHHHHHAAAAA!" She squeezes her legs tight around the succubus's head as she climaxes, seeing stars. But the brunette is not stopping, at all. Her already sensitive clit is begging mercy now. "Please ... Bo! Stop! I can't take ... anymore! Stop now!"

Bo then pulls her head from between those gorgeous legs, and pulls the lithe blonde on her lap. With a slow push, she's deep inside Lauren. It does have taken a little difficulty, even she's lubricated. The blonde's really tight. Lauren braces herself at the feeling of being filled up, her whole inside filling up with Bo. After she has adjusted, she starts to move slowly, Bo following her. Soon their paces become faster, and Bo's thursts making Lauren's body jump up and down on her lap. The blonde wraps her hands around the brunette's strong shoulders, as she feels those soft lips trail hungry kisses on her neck. The sensation is so wonderful of Bo inside her. The lips then go further down and the eager mouth starts to feast upon her soft breats. She moans at the feeling and holds Bo's head tighter.

"Ahhhh that feels soo good! Don't stop!" She moans louder. She begins to lose herself in that sensation, just then she feels her body shift, and soon she's lifted in the air and landing softly on the bed. She's all on her fours, and now the brunette's fucking her from the behind.

"Jesus yesss! Right there! Aaaaahhhhhh!" She screams as she feels the gigantic tiger inside her hitting her that special spot. The way Bo hits her, feels so good, like the best feeling at the moment. But like the freaks's ego never stays grounded for a while.

"Oh yeah? Did that Taft boy, the pathetic excuse of your boyfriend, know your this spot exists? Did he even know how to hit it? Forget it, I bet he isn't even half of how much mine one is!", Bo speaks sarcastically, between ragged breaths. Even in this state, they have to fight. _Bloody arrogant prick!_

"Bastard ...!" Lauren spats between muffled breaths. "Issac ... has n-ahhhhhhh nothing to do-oohh God with this!"

"But admit it, sweet heart. No one can make you scream like I do, nor anyone will ever be born to do so" Bo laughs, while thursting harder.

"You arrogant-OOHH MY GOODDD!- asshole! Ooooowww!" She squints out as she feels a sting of slaps on her buttocks.

"You've no idea how much of asshole I can be. And I'll make sure to destroy your _asshole_ one day", replies the brunette huskily, then laughingly arrogantly.

Lauren is angry at the same time hot, bothered and climbing higher in heaven. She hates to admit it, but the control freak is right, no one makes her scream like the devil does. And the thought of her virgin asshole getting ripped by this monster of anaconda makes her throat go dry.

Again, she feels herself shifting, and now in the middle of the bed on her back. The brunette still inside her, as she lifts both the blonde's legs on her shoulders. Lauren wonders how this prick is capable of multi tasking, turning them around still not pulling out of Lauren, not to mention such crazy positions. Now in this position, she's practically half-lying, her legs up on those sexy shoulders, making her legs part wider, and bending her a bit. But as the brunette starts to thurst, all those incoherent ideas regarding this position fly away from her mind as the cock inside her hits whole of her special spot, pushing it to her last end of the pelvis.

"YEESSSSS! RIGHT THERE! JUUST LIKE THAT! OHHH GOODDDDD!" The blonde screams in pleasure. The brunette picks up a whole new level of amazing pace, while their movements sound of soaking clothes, slapping against each other. She runs her hands madly on every upper surface of the brunette's body; those bulging biceps, those shoulders, that toned back; basking within the feeling of soft skin on hard muscles. She feels Bo's kisses on her neck getting hurgrier, must be leaving hickeys. She wants to get mad, but for some strange reason, she loves the idea of being marked by Bo. Their screams grunts increase as Bo fucks her to oblivion, stretching, tearing her pussy, but all those pain doesn't touch her, as the pleasure of Bo inside her, pushing her every spot drives her mad.

Her Healer has accepted her submission to Bo's succubus & shifter. The whole being fucked thoroughly in such a manner rather gives her the most wild, primitive pleasure. Her small frame is feeling helpless in Bo's mercy, beneath the succubus's busty form, overpowering her, yet it feels good. Her every pore, every hair on her body starts to shake as she feels her orgasm building, spreading through her whole body, finally settling inside her core. Her walls consuming Bo is enough for the brunette to beg for release. She grabs the brunette's face and crashes their lips, kissing.

"I ... I am coming...!"

"Me tooo!"

"AAAHHH YESSS! BOOOOOOOOOO!"

"OHH OHHH LA-AURENNN!

And with Bo's last powerful thurst, she comes crashing, splitting, breaking into million pieces, while the brunette follows behind, pouring everything she has inside her. Lauren's body comes falling, and the body above her slumps on her, while she recovers from one of her powerful, intense & fulfilling orgasm. Both are heaving, panting and asking for more air.

With great difficulty, she pushes the heavy body off of her body. The brunette grunts in protest, but gradually shifts off and lays on the side. Both of them come from their haze slowly, calming down, the wonderful feeling still remains. Apparantly, Bo has shifted to her normal succubus self, no massive dick dangling from her now.

"Care to tell me why you shift so many positions while in tiger self?", the blonde asks out, in calming long breaths. To her surprise, the brunette doesn't latch arrogantly.

"Uhh. It-it's because, um, you know, you are so tight and feel good... I won't last long", she replies, and rolls her eyes.

"What ?" Lauren lets out a laugh. For someone a control freak, losing control so easily is a big thing. Lauren really is now feeling proud.

"Don't laugh. I might think of another punishment", Bo warns, huffing. It's not a good thing that she loses control on her wife, who's a frustrating, annoying bitch.

Lauren flops up, and rests on the brunette's chest, looking at her and smiling. "I love every punishment you give, my poor little succubus"

Bo tenses immediately, and gulps. Lauren's eyes go wide, she doesn't even know what she has said. Their gazes lock for a moment. _Her poor little succubus. Her succubus._ Sure they are in a marriage, and they are in a physical relationship, much for the sake of Bo's hunger. But this, this intimacy, this declaration of the blonde ... _it's so strange for Bo, so aching._ She has never been the one to go for feelings, never for any deep intimacy. The idea of craving feelings just scares her away.

"I- I'm so sorry, Bo! I didn't mean to say that", Lauren frantically explains, to neutralise the tensed situation. _Damn you, Lewis!_

"Uh. It's, uh. It's ok"

"No! I mean, it's not what I-"

"I'm fine, Lauren. Besides, it sounds good- no! Not that! Uhh-" she lets out a sigh, and then speaks softly in a low voice,"It sounds- good" Both of them look at each other, chocolate meeting hazel.

A smile creeps in Lauren's lips, making Bo's heart feel pain, a feel-good pain. "Thank you, Bo"

"Welcome?" She shruggs, brushing off the pain.

"So does it mean that I get to cook vegetables today ?" Lauren asks, giving her best innocent eyes.

"What? I didn't say that!", the brunette exclaims out. No way she'll eat veggies today at any cost. But staring at those puppy hazel eyes, she knows she has lost the battle.

"O-okay. But only for today!" Lauren gives the sweet smile, and pecks her lips, leaving for the kitchen after pulling out a sundress from the closest. Bo watches her retreating form, and dumps her face on the soft pillows. She's not sure she'll be able to refuse Lauren's veggies any more in near future.

Meanwhile, at the kitchen, Lauren pulls out the lamb pieces and starts washing them. A smile creeps her lips, brightening her eyes. _Oh, Bo Dennis_. _I'll eat non-veg every Sunday, just for you ..._

 **Thanks guys for reading. I'm thinking whether to continue this one or not. Please let me know what you all want through the review.**

 **And as for the shifter thing, I tell you Bo has her original parts, no need to worry, it gets it's fair share. Lauren loves equally both of her forms. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Prodigy Pictures and the Lost Girl team.**

 **WARNING: G!P Bo, a little aggressiveness and smut. If you don't like, please don't read.**

 **Lauren** finishes the Mediterranean grilled lamb chop dish she has made for Bo, and starts getting the lunch table arranged. It's almost 2 pm in the afternoon, and the sun is shining beautifully. Her face lights up at the thought of Bo. The memory of their earlier activities run through her mind, making her body shiver. No one makes her scream, ache at the same time feel longed like Bo does to her. Sure they do it for Bo's feeding purposes, she clearly remembers the conversation regarding this matter the day before the wedding. She had agreed on that, and Bo acted like it was not an issue. So they started their physical relationship like that, totally awkward in the begining. But gradually, they got used to it, or rather got _addicted_ to it. None of them would agree in this matter, though. Still, both of them could feel. Bo would come home saying she was hungry, and Lauren would nod. They would walk to each other awkwardly, and would start pecking on the lips nervously. One of them would initiate the kiss, and the next thing they knew was they were fucking right on that place, sometimes luckily reach the bed. After Bo's hunger was satiated, they would separate and go to opposite sides. Yet, unknown to Lauren's knowledge, Bo would steal glances on her, longing for more, and would wait impatiently when the next feeding session would come. They would fight, yell and scream at each other; Bo trying to control Lauren and Lauren not accepting of being controlled. Thus, like this way, they have reached their three months together.

But today. What earlier today has happened completely blew Lauren out of her mind. It was not any feeding session like always, Bo didn't feed from her. They actually have had a real sex, without any feeding thing. She is surprised that Bo has controlled her succubus and let her tiger take her soul. She hardly saw the tiger, very rarely like two times, and they had sex both the times, which proceeded by Bo returning to her succubus self and feeding from her. What she can't fanthom the fact of today's incidents has gotten her in deep thought. Yet, for some unknown reason, she's happy, thinking about her spouse, cooking the food which lead to argument and finally an earth shattering delicious sex with the arrogant bastard. _Her arrogant bastard,_ she smiles. _STOP BEING A FOOL, LEWIS._ Her conscious self snaps at her, and she frowns at the thought. True, why is she thinking about that so much. They had sex only for the sake of an argument and out of their egoistic selves. There's nothing special in that. She has never liked Bo Dennis since the day she took her chocolate cake right infront of her and smeared red colour on her drawing, back at preschool. She never liked her when the brunette devil called her nerd in the cafeteria infront of a bunch of freshers back at Yale. Then why is she married to this asshole now? Moreover, _why did she willingly change her mind on making those lamb grills?_ Her subconscious asks her. She shruggs offs the questions and tells herself that she's thanking Bo for those mind-blowing orgasms. And she did cook her veggies too, so it's not a big deal.

Her thoughts are interrupted when she sees Bo approaching the dining room barefoot, now dressed in her earlier jeans & t-shirt. She slumps on the seat and sits sprawling her legs, eyes shut and hands leaning on her forehead. She looks tired, and utterly delicious in tousled hair and relaxed form. Lauren smiles at the thought of why her spouse is tired. Since she's a Healer, she usually recovers quickly and gets her body filled in energy within an hour, though her neither regions are still sore. But her spouse seems really tired of not feeding, even after a sleep of long two hours.

"Lunch ?" The brunette speaks out, interrupting her thoughts, without moving. _Bloody arrogant freak. Can't form a whole sentence._

"Ready. Just in two minutes, wait"

"Be quick, I'm famished"

"Oh. I see you have become pretty tired. Lost too much energy?" Lauren replies with a laugh, clearly directing the insult. Bo opens an eye and peeps through, observing Lauren's body moving and working, not aware of her watching. She can notice her wobbly legs while she walks.

"How are you, by the way? Not able to walk properly?" Lauren glares at her, flushing all red. The brunette gives a know-it smirk in return, as if she's proud. She just wants to punch and wipe that smug smile out. Unfortunately, that pervert is way too powerful for her. Poor Healer of her's, only capable in healing department.

"I'm very much fine, thank you."

"Oh? Is that why you walk like a puddle of flavoured jams?"

"Wha- you know what, I'm not in the mood to engage in any pointless quarrel." She huffs and busies herself, turning away from the brunette devil, who leads a victorious laugh. _Childish brat._

Bo is about to return a good verbal slash, just then her phone rings. So she rather picks the phone and goes near the window.

"Dennis" Lauren hears her wife turning into all bossy demeanor, talking with an employee, giving her full concentration. She comes up with an idea. _Why don't teach this asshole a lesson reminding of not to mess with the wrong woman?_

"No, get it by tomorrow ... yeah 24x7, great ... but I want it by tomorrow ... I said, it's not it. So don't bicker further more and ..." She slowly and very quietly tip toes behind the brunette, and spills some dish washing gels on the floor. After she's done, she creeps to the counter again, pressing her mouth with her palm to controll her laughter. _Poor Bo-Bo, all busy bossy-ing around. Doesn't even know what will happen within some minutes._

"Okay ... Hmm. Good day" Bo hangs up and puts the phone in her pocket. Just as she turns back and puts not even a step, her feet fall on the washing gel, and Lauren's plan comes out successfully. She slips miserably, her hands dash in the air, and with a loud thud, she lands on her ass, following to lie on the floor more miserably.

"Ooww! Fuck!"

Lauren witnesses everything and lets out a fit of loud giggles, holding her stomach. The brunette looked so pathetic landing on the floor, that it was almost a fair sight to Lauren's attitude. Bo sits up, and glares at the laughing blonde. Her hands goes to the behind, to rub her ass, just then she notices her fingers coated with gel. She pulls her hand near her nose to smell, and her eyes go wide. She knows where dish washing gel is placed, and who works there most of the time. She looks up at the blonde, who's still laughing.

 _Time to teach some more lesson to blondie._

Within a blink of an eye, she's near the blond, thanks to her wolf speed. She stands there, watching the blonde still giggling, unware of her presence. Her eyes catch the sight of a dish washing gels still laid on the counter. Yes, she's definitely right.

Lauren on the other hand, is still laughing, eyes closed. But she's not getting any response from the brunette, which is very unusual. She opens her eyes, and jumps as she notices who's standing near her, eyes going blue then to brown then to golden and again brown, looking down at her. She gulps, looking up at that towering form of her now very pissed spouse.

 _That was not a very good idea, Lewis._

"Enjoying too much, Mrs Dennis?" The husky voice threatening her sends unknown chills down her body. But she's not upto showing that she's any scared.

"So much for worth a sight", she manages to say, though her voice comes out almost inaudible.

"Forcing me to land on my ass, making it bruise badly, pissing me off. That's worth?"

"I'm not scared of you"

"Well, within a few minutes, you will" Bo gives her an evil smirk. Before she can move, she's grabbed by the waist and pushed on the counter. Within seconds, she's half lying, half standing on the counter top, her front completely pressed, a strong hand holding her hands in a vice grip behind her back and the other gently holding her head on the counter. Her throat goes dry, and she's huffing, looking sideways.

"Let me go ..." She speaks harshly with panting breaths.

"Not before giving you a dose your own medicine" The brunette chuckles huskily. Lauren gritts her teeth in frustration. _Fucking controlling bastard!_

Bo's enjoying the sight in front of her. She loves it when she gets to punish naughty people, especially a certain blonde with different medical degrees, not to mention very frustrating. Keeping a hand in a tight vice grip on the blonde's wrists, she then runs another under the dress the panting woman is wearing. She feels the blonde shiver a little when her long fingers make contact with her ass. Lifting the dress, she notices her wife is not wearing any panties, which makes her smile in delight.

"Look what we have here. Such a nice ass, full and tight and very shapely. For someone who's skinny, you've muscles at right places, Doctor", she murmurs, smirking. Lauren moans as she feels a hand palming one of her butt cheeks, grabing and pulling it. She's still half laying on the counter, huffing, and getting aroused at the same time. Bo then lowers herself on the blonde's back, her front pressed on her back. The blonde shudders and the hairs on her back rises when she feels erect nipples of those full breasts press on her back.

"And, I don't think it's fair that only I get a bum pain. So, I'm gonna punish you, spank your butt till it turns red", the brunette whispers in Lauren's ear, giving her a dosage of involuntery shivers. Her throat is totally dry now, she so desperately wants to speak out, though her vocal chords are only allowing some loud moans. Bo smirks, satisfied at Lauren's reaction. The blonde moans again when long fingers slide in her ass slit, gathering the wetness. _To hell the ego, punishment is really delicious,_ Lauren thinks.

The brunette takes out her fingers, and is just about to spank, but her hands still as she hears heels clicking on the hallway floor. Both their eyes shoot open in horror.

"Shit!" Bo curses, and pulls down the hem of Lauren's dress with a swift tug. Lauren quickly gets up after getting freed from the brunette's clutches. Both start adjusting themselves, equally flushed. The blonde lets out a disappointing huff. _Fuck. This is not what I've signed for._

Lauren notices that Bo has recovered and back to her controlled self, which is very very illegal, since she's not composed, _yet._

The sound of the heels clicking on the floor becomes clearer, and Aife McCorrigan shows up inside the dining room, dressed elegantly as usual.

"Isabeau" She notices Bo first.

"Mother" Bo walks forward and gives her mother a hug, and gives a chaste kiss the cheeks. The older woman returns the kiss more cordially.

Lauren comes out of the counter shyly, cheeks all red. Aife sees her and gives a warm smile, approaching her. "Lauren dear, how have you been?"

"Uh, it's been good. Thank you, Aife" She returns the warm hug, smiling back.

"Mother, pardon me but what brings you here?", asks Bo, frowning. Clearly, she's not pleased, not even if it's her mother.

"Oh. I was passing by. But then I decided to pay a visit and inform you two about the Marquise ball next week. The Morrigan has invited both Light & Dark, and you two are invited" The older succubus replies excitingly. Take Aife for any ball, party or functions, she's all giddy and excited. Bo frowns again. And Lauren too wonders if they are invited, then why can't Evony come and give them the invitation personally? Why through Aife?  
"But why did she send the invitations through you? Couldn't she afford to show up for a few minutes?" Bo lets out an irritation.

"She thinks that you'll decline the invitation, and as the mother, you'll listen to me."

"And what do you recomend?" Bo's not a fan of the Morrigan. Evony equals to trouble, that's a simple equation she knows.

"I don't know? You two decide" Aife replies with a shrug.

"I think it's better not to attend. Isn't it Lauren?", Bo asks turning to the blonde, with hopefull eyes. Lauren wants to say yes. But snaps out, she can't since the jerk was about to spank some serious shits on her ass.

"I think, we should attend. It'll be very productive to know the Dark", Lauren replies with a smirk. _There. Take that in your pipe and smoke it, Dennis._

The brunette's lips press together in a thin line, and eyes immediately close. Her anger is boiling inside. But as long as Aife's here, the blonde's safe.

"Great! Lauren's right. It'll be productive. Besides, your father has also acknowledged about the idea. You both should go. Newly married couples should attend balls for building a good impression" Aife lights up, with a big smile. She into showing off her brilliant daughter-in-law to the whole Fae world.

Bo composes herself meanwhile, and turns to her mother with a smlie. "Sure, mother. I'll make sure we reach there in _time"_

Aife smiles back, and looks at her watch. "I should go now. I have some works to do after three hours"

She doesn't know what has possessed her, but she turns to the older succubus and speaks out with a smile," Um, Aife. Since we were about to have lunch, why don't you join us? I've cooked Bo's favourite grilled lamb" She immediately hears a sharp gasp from the brunette, but choses to ignore.

"Uh, I'm not sure. Lamb's one of my favourite, though. But Isabeau might have some issues? Further, I don't want to disturb you two anymore", Aife asks nervously, looking at her daughter. Bo loves her mother to death, but clearly that's not what she's pleased right at the moment. But she composes herself.

"Mother, you know you don't need to say that. As much as this house is ours, it's yours too"

"Thank you!" The older succubus claps her hand in happiness and walks inside the dining room. "Come kids! Let's taste the good Doctor's magical dish"

Bo's eyes follow her mothers retreating form. She then comes near the nervous blonde, who's flushed whether in fear or embarassment, she's not sure of. She leans down, nearing her mouth in the blonde's ear to whisper.

"I don't know whether to worship at your feet or spank the living shit out of you, Lauren"

Lauren gasps, her mouth is dry. "May be the latter", she whispers, looking above at those liquid eyes turning dark. She slowly bites her lower lip, earning a sharp inhale from the brunette.

" . ", the brunette murmurs, burning her hot gaze on the blonde for a moment, and then following her mother in the dining hall, leaving a flustered Lauren.

 _Holy sweet Jesus. Sunday is not boring. At all._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After 20 minutes of lunch, Aife is now at the doors, leaving. She gives Bo another hug, and turns back. The brunette closes the door, and turns back to face a very nervous blonde. She gives her signature smirk, giving her chills. Lauren curses inwardly. _Bastard. Dirty, dirty bastard._

Lauren can't fanthom what has happened within the last an hour, but she's all blank, not able to process anything. Bo had tied her hands made her sit on her all fours on their bed. Then proceeded to keep her words, spanking her ass till her butt cheeks turned red. Then she appreciated and talked of her ass, how nice and soft it was, murmuring breathlessly.

Lauren felt so wonderful and pain at the same time while she was getting spanked, it was like going in a different world. The she got all aroused, bothered and aching when Bo rode her ass, coming all over it, while crying out some incoherent dirty words. The feel of Bo's wet pussy on her ass was overwhelming and very very hot.

Now she's all laying on her back, whimpering, and gasping out for more air, as they are moving together, their centers pressed. She has to admit Bo's a very skilled, moving just the way she wants her to. She clutches the brunette's shoulder with her everything, clinging for her dear life. The brunette's lips feel wonderful on her neck, while her lower body does magic.

Every thing is now feeling blank, as her orgasm is nearing. She can feel the brunette's orgasm nearing too. Their speed incerases, and breaths become urgent. With one last thurst, they both come together, long and hard, screaming and growling in a powerful climax.

Her hands go to squeeze Bo's soft boobs, as the brunette starts symphoning large sips of chi from her. A while later, the flow of blue stream stops. Soon her lithe body slumps in deep sleep. The last thing she feels is a pair of hands engulfing her and kissing her forehead. Her lips gain a small smile, and her eyes close to deep slumber for the rest of the day.

Sex with both tiger shifter and succubus at the same day is not anymore in Lauren's to-do list from now on...

 **I hope you all like this chapter. I'm really thankful to those who have liked it, and I'm grateful to those readers who have defended my story against those frightening comments complainig it of an abusive/domestically violent story. Clearly, it's NOT one. Bo is NOT raping, or physically harming Lauren.**

 **And no, I'm not leaving 'FIFTY SHADES OF DENNIS',** **so please don't worry about it. Actually my theoritical exams are going on, so not getting enough time, as that story requires time to analyze the plot carefully and write it. :)**

 **Love**

 **TheAgni x.**

 **P.S- to one special reader= mujhe desi girl banne mein hei maza aata he ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Prodigy Pictures and the Lost Girl team.**

 **WARNING: G!P Bo, a little aggressiveness and smut. If you don't like, please don't read.**

 **THE** habit of waking up early is something Lauren can never get rid of. It keeps her mind fresh and energetic through out the day. The sun peeks through the window, falling on her face. Slowly, she opens her eyes, smiling happily basking on the feeling of the early morning rays falling on her face. She tries to move, but looks like the person beside her doesn't want it. The grip on her torso tightens, keeping her in place. She turns her head and a smile creeps on her lips. Lips slightly parted, glowing skin, innocent expression- in total, Bo looks so adorable while sleeping, clutching her like a teddy bear. She grabs her phone from the bedside table and clicks a picture of them. Then an idea comes in her head. She opens the video recorder and holds the phone above their faces, and starts to nudge the brunette softly.

"Bo ... Bo wake up ...", she speaks ssoftly, cooing in the brunette's ear. At first the woman grumbles lowly, showing her displeasure. And this time when the blonde again nudges her, she pulls her more closer, cuddling tightly. Lauren giggles and waves in front of the camera before shutting it down. Turns out Bo loves to cuddle. She gives the brunette a kiss on the cheek and entangles herself, with much difficulty of course. After grunting a few more, she finally rolls off. When the blonde has finished dressing, she heads off downstairs before glancing one last time at her spouse. Her spouse has again rolled back to earlier position and now clutching her pillow. Lauren lets out a laugh, and closes the door.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lauren is making the coffee when Bo comes into the dining room, appearing groggy and wearing only a singlet & shorts, then slumps lazily on the chair. The blonde licks her lips unconsciously. Even in her morning grogginess, her spouse looks delicious with her dreamy eyes & tousled dark tresses. _Don't loose your shit, Lewis!_ She snaps back and focuses on stirring the coffee, scolding herself mentally. She doesn't get it why her focus is often distracted when Bo is near. But then, she doesn't want to think on this isssue.

They eat the breakfast in silence. She's sipping her tea and steals a look. Bo is busy eating like a child, and licking the spoon real clean. Based on that, she makes an assumption that the brunette might have liked the pancakes. She mentally thanks her grandma for that. She used to watch her grandma cooking, baking, making different continentals when she was a kid. It gave her a unique joy. And like this, her grandma put the passion of cooking into her.

"Tell me, Lauren", the brunette speaks out of nowhere, startling her. "You've given Gaston a full month vacation, reduced Mrs Jones's duty time to half-day, and drove Sarah away to cook in Kenzi's place. Now please tell me which spirit possessed you, so that I can ask Trick how to bind it and order it to make you do some other less-maddening & more-sensible things" The brunette is now looking at her all deadpan, scowling and bossy expression. She rolls her eyes in irritation. There's no other single day Bo can't be a jerkhead.

"Gaston is butlering you since you've moved here, that man needs some break & enjoyment. Mrs Jones has become old now, if you don't remember- she's over 6000 years, almost as Trick. And I sent Sarah to Kenzi's because that girl eats unhealthy take-outs every day, and moreover, she's my sister-in-law, for which I can't forgive myself if she burns herself with the whole apartment the day when she tries to cook by her own." True, their butler has been working non-stop since Bo has started staying alone in this mansion, a beak is must for him. Their housekeeper is old. She even asked her to get retirement, but the old woman totally loves Bo, given she was also there when the brunette took birth. Bo doesn't communicate that much with her, but in a different way she loves her back. And when it comes to their cook, the blonde prefers cooking by herself. Nevertheless, her sister-in-law badly needs a cook. The Goth can't keep eating unhealthy stuffs the rest of her life. Clearly, Lauren isn't doing anything less-maddening. Rather, it seems completely logical & decent to her.

Bo huffs and runs a hand through her hair. "Okay. I get that Gaston needs a vacation and Mrs Jones should work less time, and I think I'll be okay with that. But what about Sarah? Yes, Kenzi needs a cook. But that woman is a terrible veg-cooking freak! I can manage eating those tasteless grasses, but my sister doesn't stand a chance. You know very how much she dislikes veggies as much as she hates spiders. And I know that's why you've appointed Sarah."

"I don't see Kenzi complaining back", she hisses back.

"That's because you bribe her with muffins and cupcakes!", growls the brunette back.

"She loves them for God's sake!"

"And you take advantage of that!"

"Honestly, why do you have to be so BOSSY and JERK?!"

"Because you are equally FRUSTRATING and BITCHY!" Both of them glare at each other for a moment. The blonde then cuts their staring match and rolls her eyes. The brunette huffs back, and shoves the last piece of pancake before getting up.

"I'll be late for the office if I join your pointless argument. So next time, blondie" The brunette smirks smugly and heads to shower. Lauren scowls in utter frustration. For someone royally pain in the ass and bossy, her spouse is sometimes so childish. She shoves her own pancake inside her mouth and starts concentrating on the newspaper.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lauren finishes ironing Bo's suit, and lays it down on the bed. She's impressed by her handiwork, not a single crease is there on the dress. She has to do all these now, since Gaston's on vacation and Mrs Jones comes by mid-day. But to tell honestly, she doesn't mind doing household chores. It's kind of refreshing and different. She has never done these before, her duty in the Light compounds often consumed most of her time. But now she's married, and doing the housewife job.

The shower doors slide open and moments later Bo comes out. She's freshly showered, wearing only a black lacy bra and a towel wrapped around her torso, her dark tresses tousled and towel dried. All Lauren can think is ... _yummy._ Her eyes linger a little bit longer on those busty assests, and follow up to those delicious lips and finally to those smouldering chocolate eyes, which are looking directy at her now. She freezes, flushing rose red. The brunette is now giving a smug know-it smile, which the blonde wants to wipe it by punching so badly. _Arrogant mean devil smug bastard!_

She's embarrassed enough for the whole day, doesn't want further. So she flips her hair dramatically and turns to get out of the room.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Fifteen minutes later Bo comes out all dressed in her glory, ready for the office. She checks her watch for some spare minutes and flops on the sofa of the drawing room to give a glance on the newspaper. It's her one of the habits Lauren is aware of. The blonde is cutting some fruits, but her mind is still on the earlier events. She needs to get her revenge. How can she let that asshole go by embarrassing her?! _Bloody jerk cuddle-bear!_ Wait ... _cuddle-bear?_ Oh yes, cuddle bear. Early morning cuddle-bear. Normally, she wouldn't have to brought up the thing, since she knows the brunette holds her while sleeping. But now, she has no other choice. She smiles evilly.

"Uh, Bo?"

"Hmm", the brunette responses still keeping her eyes on the newspaper. _That's why, asshole._

"I didn't know you are such a cuddling person" The paper falls on the sofa while Bo's eyes go wide like dinner plates. Lauren smirks so sweetly. _Low blow on badass reputation._

"I- how do you know- I mean- what the fuck!"

"You cuddle, so cutely", the blonde replies keeping her smiling face. The way Bo's looking at her now as if she has seen the brunette peeing outside the condo.

"I don't cuddle. It's a baby thing", hisses the succubus.

"Is that so ?" The doctor challenges and pulls out her phone from her sweatpants and connects the phone to her laptop. She opens the image viewer and turns the laptop towards the brunette. Her spouse's face goes pale in horror seeing the picture of her holding the blonde tightly.

"That's- that's photoshopped. Don't try to fool me" Bo frowns and again sets face on the paper, hiding her embarrassed face as much as she can.

"Oh really? Okay" Lauren then starts the video she recorded earlier. Bo turns her face to see. And now, her face has gone from pale to full frontal red. Her jaws are resting down on the floor.

"Photoshopped, huh?"

She tries to form words, any kind of words, even enough to bite her wife back. But looks like Eros doesn't want that. She sits there dumbfond, watching herself grunt and then again clutch Lauren more tightly. The world has stopped, and the only thing she can hear is the blonde's victorious laugh. Finally with much struggle, she recovers herself.

"You know I was sleeping at that time, and my mind was drifted in unconsciousness. You should know that very well, Doctor" The brunette replies back in her own defence.

Lauren arches an eyebrow. "Yes, you are right. Our mind is positioned to be in unconscious state during sleeping. But our brain, basically the medulla oblongata is mostly in functional state. So the things we do during that time is actually out of those of which we are habituated. And that's what grey matters are responsible for, at some point. We only get to memorise them"

Bo looks at her like a hawk, mouth agape. She's sure she saw massive flick of electric blue on those chocolate orbs. "Oh. From pissed to straight hungry. _So easy_ ", the blonde replies smugly. It's kind of really strange, but she's not to miss a chance.

"Wha-" The brunette snaps out, flushing all purple mixed with red. "I-uh. I'm geting late", she murmurs and hurries herself. She awkwardly slings her messenger bag on her shoulder and starts walking.

"Bo, wait"

"What now?" The brunette turns back. Lauren walks round to her and stands very close to her face. Without saying anything, she pulls the succubus down to a swift intense kiss. The succubus is startled at first, but holds her face with both hands returning the kiss with equal force. The blonde is pushed back on a nearby table. Their tongues collide, and lips are bitten with an aggressiveness. She can feel the heat of the brunette's core on her lower abdomen, and pulls the succubus's hips more on her abdomen. After going some more, Bo breaks the kiss, looking at her with dark hooded eyes.

"What's this for?"

Lauren gulps in fear at the question. She falls back in reality now. She doesn't know why she has kissed her, she has no freaking idea. And now the sexy bastard needs some reason. _Well, fuck me. Now what are you going to say? Damn Lauren!_

"Be-because you're hungry. I saw your eyes", she whispers, trying to hide her nervousness.

"O-okay" Bo nods, and nears her mouth to the blonde's. Slowly, she takes a sip. The sweet taste of Lauren enters inside her, cooling her down. It's like tasting magic nectar. She carefully breaks the flow.

Lauren opens her eyes, finding those chocolate pools staring down at her, with something unkown. But to her disappointment, the brunette shuts her eyes and entangles from her.

"I should go now" The brunette murmurs, running a hand through her neat tresses. She gives her a nod and walks out of the door, leaving a very blushing Lauren. For a moment, she processes the whole thing. Then she bites her lips, and smiles goofily.

There near the gate, the security guard Chuck gwaks at Bo while opening the gate for her car. He rarely sees his Boss smiling this big. But the brunette doesn't put him back to his place, rather smiles at him politely and pulls away. He stands there still stupidly looking at the retreating Audi. His Boss has actually smiled at him, for the first time.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bo walks through her office at the 23rd floor. Her employers are all staring at her. She doen't know initially, but then she realizes she's smiling like an idiot for some stupid unkown reason. Quickly her face masks into her cold & serious demeanor. All the people immediately shuffle and get back to their own work, not daring to glance further look at their boss. Her lips pull at a small self-satisfying smile while she heads into her large office.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It's 11 am in the morning and Mrs Jones has arrived. Both she and Lauren are now at the big library of the mansion, cleaning the room.

"Lauren, my dear, can I ask you something if you don't mind?", asks the old woman while dusting off an old book.

"Sure. Feel free to ask, Mrs Jones", she replies absent-mindedly, still continuing to clean a rack.

"You know, yesterday my son came home with one of his friends, named Issac. By conversation, I told him I work here. And he got a bit desperate, asking how you were, were you okay or not. Do you know him?" The blonde's hand stops immediately without known to her, her eyes halting at one direction.

She has almost forgot Issac. She's been so busy with the new married life. She knows very well that what she did with him was so wrong, a sin. She shouldn't have done that, no one deserves that. Yet, she left him, for this marriage. At point, it's not all her fault, because she never agreed to become his girlfriend, they were just casual, like a long-term fling. He even tried to take her out in dates, asking her like dozens of times, but she felt she wasn't ready for that.

She sighs deeply. The need to tell Mrs Jones the honest truth peeks at her mind. And she truly intends to. "He and I had a long-term fling, before my marriage."

"Oh dear . . .", whispers loudly Mrs Jones, which sounds more like sympathy.

"I know I shouldn't have done this to him. He deserves better."

"Were you two involved in a relationship?"

"No . . I never agreed to went out with him in a date. But we did spend times with each other."

"Well, it's good that you two weren't in a relation. Not that I'm telling he's not a nice guy, in fact he seems one. And it's not your fault."

"You think so ?", she turns towards the good old woman. She knows her faults, but didn't expect that someone would defend her in this matter. May be she should stop coping herself.

The old woman nods at her, her lips in a gracious elegent smile. Seeing her reminds the blonde of her late grandmother.

"Thank you, Mrs Jones."  
"You don't need to thank me my dear, it's only the truth" She smiles back widely. Talking with this old woman makes her happy even during a boring day. It feels like having a family within the big, lonely mansion.

She goes back to finish cleaning the rack, and proceeds next to the big reading table. Two folders lay there on the table. Bo must have been forgotten them. She often works here late night sometimes instead of working in her study. Lauren takes them and heads to her wife's office to keep those back.

"Mrs Jones, I'm going to keep these in her office. Please don't wait up for me" The old woman nods in reply.

She pushes the door of Bo's study, entering the large room. She only saw this place for a few times, that too standing beside the door, if she came for any urgent thing while the brunette was working. The room is beautiful. The walls hold dark theme, black furnished marbles adorning them. The floor is contrasting with white ones. There's a balcony to the far left with white curtains dancing on the light breeze at the sides. A big metallic desk is in the middle with plush leather chairs around it, dominating the room. Behind it is a transparent bullet-proof glass wall, giving the view of the quiet forest. The leather couch is also of black. She doesn't get why Bo is so obsessed with black & leather. But then, every thing about the brunette is awkward.

She proceeds to keep the folders in the rack, when she notices a brown-leather binded diary stacked between long folders of office purposes. For some reason, it feels unusual to her. She takes it out and flips open the first cover page.

The diary is technically, Bo's personal diary. She immediately closes it. She doesn't know the freak maintains a diary too. It's actually surprising to her. The rational part of her mind is telling her to keep the thing back at it's place, she doesn't want another battle when the brunette finds out. But somewhere very far, her irrational part urges her to see what's written, not caring for the consequences. Though, it doesn't sound fair. _All is fair in war and Bo-Dennis-matters, Lewis._ She pauses for a moment, staring at the thing. Letting a final breath, she opens the last page. She doesn't want to see the whole case study, just the summary will do, perhaps.

The last entry was of yesterday, might had been written last night:

 _ **I woke up at 7 as usual, finding the bed empty and cold. Lauren wakes up earlier than me, which is her habit. I don't get what's the rush to wake up so early. I wonder she watches the birds, and then prays the Sun God, like those Indians do early morning. I dismissed the uncomfortable thoughts and proceeded to go to the kitchen, where I found her making breakfast. She had shooed Sarah away to Kenz's, complainig that she needs to have a healthy diet. My sister once swore that she might had killed her Hotpants long ago if Lauren wouldn't use to offer her cookies & muffins. True, we used to live on heavenly unhealthy junks & beers. Until, blondie came, and all my happy days are over. Well, not completely though. One thing I'm happy is that blondie is hot, like real time hot & deliciously sexy, all gorgeous and other things. She might be skinny, but she has got muscles at all the right places, boobs, ass . . . oh God. I'm not planning to tell her. Honestly, telling someone will be far more than a danger. Kenz & the gang is out of question, they keep teasing me all the time. So I better write here. **_

_**We ate the breakfast in silence like most of the time. She was eating so precisely, so neatly. I wanted to go there, shove the whole plate inside her small mouth, and pour the jug of water after that. That would had made her some sense. It was so frustrating sometimes that she eats like a pegion, not scattering even a single. Her one motto: everything should be in order and food should be eaten with proper table manners. God knows what kind of family is her's. But then, I know very well. My mother-in-law is equally frustrating, but in a different way. I simply dismissed further thoughts of that evil woman and her evil daughter, and got up to have shower.**_

 _ **The office was very tiresome like everyday. The time turned up even bad when Ryan came to meet, regarding some 'important' deal. I knew what that slimy git's deal was. He even came up with a beautiful platinum blonde, as a gift. My succubus wanted to give up at the temptation. But deep down, I didn't know why a familiar blonde's thought came, not platinum or strawberry or sandy, just plain dark honey blonde. It was so unnerving, so frustrating. Why did she come to my mind when a hot blonde was here with an equally hot Loki? A little voice was continuously screaming inside me, pleading me not to turn at Ryan's gift. I shooed away the voice and my succubus finally won. Ryan was not good, I was finding it difficult to orgasm. I decided not to tell him, as it might hurt his ego. Instead, I sat on the chair and let the eager blonde eat me however she liked while Ryan fucked her from behind. Still, it was a bit difficult to climax. Somehow, with lots of efforts, I came. I kicked them out as soon as possible out of my office. The need of having a long, hot shower was becoming high, I didn't want any of their remnants on my body. I simply drove to Kenz's apartment and had a nice shower. She wasn't home, so it was safe for me. Otherwise, I would had got a lecture on why not to cheat on spouses. Honestly, Lauren is fine with that, she even suggested me to feed from others, all for the sake of succubus biology. Fuck her doctor advices! She doesn't know that everyone tastes bland infront of her chi. Her chi is so so tasty, so addictive, like I want to taste her all time. The feel of her mouth is almost overwhelming. God! That mouth of hers. It felt so good when I deep-throated few days ago, it was the best blowjob ever my tiger received. It tuns me so on when I see her kneeling infront me, innocent wide eyes, me inside her mouth, though it reaches only half. Sex with her is the best, which I never intend to say that to her. She's far more than irresistible. The constant need to touch her is always there. Sometimes, it gets worse for my succubus to handle. Why shouldn't it be? She wears those short gowns which displays her long legs and ass very well, my hormone level goes higher. Thanks to my controlling ability, others wouldn't have stood a chance. That's why the Taft boy was so after her, and still mocking over his misery. But he knows very well that he dare not lay even a single finger on her.**_

 _ **I returned home at 9. I needed a drink to process things. I could've gone home and have drinks there, but I know her presence would distract me. So, Dal was the best choice. Besides, I got to see my grandfather and have a chat. I miss Trick, like old times. But he insisted that I should keep missing him, so that the I might remember him. How am I supposed to forget my old man? He's the one who understands me better than anyone, apart from Kenz.**_

 _ **I walked down the hallway inside the drawing room to find Lauren deep inside the scary depths of a neurology book, which looked double the size of my thickest management book. I can't help but wonder how she's able to keep all the information of such thick books? I hardly remember anything from my MBA classes.**_

 _ **When she saw me, she quickly put the book on the coffee table and stood up with a smile. I had to avert my eyes, I couldn't smile back. It felt awkward to smile back. So instead, I walked upstairs to our bedroom. I could feel her aura change from bright yellow to a dim grey, and after a few minutes to red. But ignoring it, I closed the door of our bedroom and changed the clothes.**_

 _ **We had dinner in silence, like most of the time. I wanted to appologise for earlier, though I didn't know how she'ld take that. Hence, I dropped the idea. But then, why should I appologise? It wasn't like that I committed a big crime-not smiling back is NOT a crime, not to mention I hardly smile. I quickly shoved those thoughts and finished my dinner. One thing is for sure, she knows how to cook. She's definitely a woman, "a chef in the kitchen and a whore in the bed". Well, not whore exactly. She is not a whore, not even from any acute angle. That's just an offending phrase made by Nigella Lawson. That woman is a chef-whore, but who cares. Lauren is just wild, wild in bed- a wildness to match mine, only mine. Sure some would tell that it's definitely a wrong statement, even I'd had, if someone asked me three months ago. Boy, is she a wild cat. Who knows behind those shy eyes & innocent face, lies a beast? **_

_**But I didn't get any of that beast tonight. Her aura was constantly shifting from red to grey, no sign of orange, which indicates arousal. Nevertheless, I was full, I didn't need another feed session. Still, a girl can hope. And I kept hoping, until I heard her soft snores. I sighed, ran to the bathroom for a quick cold shower, and finally came to bed for a frustrating sleep.**_

The entry finishes and Lauren closes the diary. Never in her dreams she thought her spouse had such mixed feelings for her, until now. It feels good in a strange way to her now, and she's getting confused at the same time. Isabeau Dennis is a mystery, a sweet frustration & a gift from Heavens- she has come to realise. That preson is complex, having mood shifts within mere seconds, having control issues, and many more. Still, now standing inside the vast office, clothes and herself dirty, covered with dust from library, Lauren knows that she's falling for her wife. And she knows, how deep- it scares her. Still, she'll be willing to go that deep, only for Bo, her Bo.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The meeting with Dawson Traders is within an hour, and Bo's all messed up. An important file is missing. And now all she wants is to fire her PA's stupid ass, who fortunately happens to be in a sick leave. She now regrets of granting him that leave. Working without a PA is frustrating, tiresome and most importantly-forgetting things. Then a thought comes in her mind. Might have she forgotten the file back home, she worked on it yesterday night.

That means she now needs to call Lauren. The idea is not so bad, but it's first time she's calling her while at office. Without sparing much time to think, she simply presses the button.

"Hello", comes a smooth voice from the other side.

"It's me, Bo"

"I know, the phone displays the caller ID"

Bo frowns, obviously getting more irritated. But tries to keep it at bay, she needs the file. "Good to know. Now listen, there's something important."

"Of course it is. I take that you do something else while office & buisness ?" The blonde mocks in a sarcastic tone, which makes Bo even more pissed. _Control, Dennis. You know very well your wife is a crazy bitch._

"You're right. Now, the thing is- I want you to check in the library for a folder, light grey in colour. It has some important meeting papers."

"I already got it. I was about to come there to drop it."

"Thanks. But- you got it? How?"

"I was cleaning the library earlier with Mrs Jones, then found it there."

"What the hell! Who on this beautiful earth told you to go clean that 76 m long & 34 m wide room?!" Bo almost screams out. There are servants & employers in the mansion, Bo can't make out why Lauren has to be so much freak? She doesn't have any CLEAR IDEA of what her wife is.

"Calm down. It's nothing to scream on, okay? That room has spider nets hanging from each & every corner, dust almost 2 inches thick.", fumes the blonde from the other side. "And you, as irresponsible as ever, doesn't even have the common sense of at least to order any of the workers to clean it! So, it's ME only who has to look over this."

"That's because I don't have any time to play house like you!", fumes back the brunette.

"Wow. Such good observation skill. Remember, I'm STILL a doctor? One year will make no change."

"But it's enough to add some new skills inside you, playing house is one of them.", bites back Bo with an easy smlie when hears the heavy angry sigh of her wife.

"Bloody arrogant controling bastard ..." She laughs out when she hears the blonde's curse from the other side. She loves to rile her up, no doubt.

"Oh why, thank you. It's an honor to hear my controlling praises from you, _Dr_ Lewis." The brunette speaks out in a sweet voice giggling, which she's sure, is pissing Lauren more.

"Oh, like what?", asks the blonde in a mocking voice from the other side. The question makes Bo rise an eyebrow, and she looks back at the phone.

"Say, I can even hold back an orgasm, no matter how intense it is, even before few minutes or at some, like, interview, exam, meeting etc. . . the list goes on.", says the brunette smugly.

"It only takes a good blow to knock your control off."

"Is it ?"

"Mark my words." The blonde says out proudly in a challenging tone.

"Hmm .. Is that a challenge, Mrs Dennis?"

"If you say so, yes."

"Hmmm. . We'll see . . . Be careful, sweetheart, because no matter how good your blows are, this time your opponent is Bo Dennis.", murmurs the brunette huskily, earning a gasp from the other side. "I'll send someone to fetch the file within 20 minutes."

"No need. I AM coming to bring it.", says the blonde in somewhat shaking voice.

"Okay, no problem. Be quick. The meeting is within an hour." And she hangs up. Letting out a huff, she proceeds to drink some water. She definitely needs it.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lauren stares at the phone for a while, and gulps in her own. She assumes of what the 'blows' Bo talked about earlier, though she said it with innocent meanings. May be married life isn't so bad.

 _ **Twenty minutes later**_

Lauren stares at the mirror to check for the last time. She's showered, done her hair, took her time. And here she is, dressed in a blue half-sleeved halter-neck low cut top with a matching blue pencil skirt, almost two inches above her knees. A tight small waist coat hugs her top body. Her blonde curls are up in a messy bun, some semi-curly strands at the sides of her face. No much make-up, only some kohl & mascara to give her hazel eyes a smoky effect and some pink lip gloss on her lips. Instead of black pumps, she chosed a pair of black flats, with straps curling on her long lower legs. A pair of silver earrings matching with her silver necklace completes her look.

 _Yep. You definitely look like Dani Daniels from 'The Whore of Wall Street'. At least, Bo would think of it._

She slaps her conscious mind before she regrets. The bastard has thrown a challenge, so shall it be.

When she reaches the library to Mrs Jones, the old woman raises her eyebrows in surprise. But when Lauren said that she's going to lose a certain control freak's control, the elder Fae simply smiled and gave her blessings. No wonder she's been laughing inside witnessing all these childish activities of the kids.

Lauren comes out with confident strides, holding the folder and her phone in one hand. She calls out for the driver, who's leaning on the Audi and reading some newspaper. The poor man has to stumble on his feet twice upon seeing his Boss's wife. Somehow wiping his drool, he manages to open the car door while watching the goddess slip inside the car. As he starts the car and pulls out, he keeps stealing glances.

But to his unfortunate luck, the privacy door slides up. Lauren on the other hand laughs inside at her driver. By judging the poor man's ogling, she takes the cue that she's got the green signal. Slipping on her Ray-Bann wayfarers, she casts her glance on the beautiful day outside.

 _Sure, Dennis. We'll see . . ._

 **I don't know how to appologise, and I'm truly ashamed. I know no excuse should be accepted as valid, but I have to tell you that my bloody good-for-nothing laptop had declared himself for a vacation and decided to go without taking permission. May be he was tired of the heavy workload I give on him lols ;)**

 **I hope you all forgive me. And I once again thank to all my lovely readers and supporters who stood beside me during some chaos while I was absent. I have read everything, and seen everything. And the appology is accepted(we know how to forgive and forget, after all, Gandhi ji ne sikhaye hain).**

 **I'll try to be back as soon as possible. Please review and let me know. :)**

 **Love you all,**

 **TheAgni x.**

 **P.S- A lovely reader asked me about the thing of Lauren being older than Bo. Okay so here you see my friend, I prefer the older ones when it comes to girls. I really have a thing for older ladies, and it's a fascination! What can I say, a 20-years old can dream *wink* *wink* ;)**

 **P.P.S- If you minus the North India, there's only 4 left-**

 **1\. North-west: many are not fond of khakras and dhoklas so often, not to mention the annoying fat people we are from too much ghee :p**

 **2\. North-east: peoples, especially the Northerns(sorry) hate us, even leading to some cruel deaths, only because of our appearance. Well, aren't we human beings? :(**

 **3\. South: we are boring people, not giving/taking bribes in marriage. Most of us are dark in complexion. People are scared of our strict culture and rich rituals. It'll be a case of Two States. :|**

 **4\. Middle: the dawats we give are tastiest would've ever tasted. But many are there who can't prefer beef over veggies. Dharam and imaams are a thing to be looked upon. *o***

 **What's your opinion? I can be from any of these three ;) [Chill, nothing to be taken seriously. There will be time for everything :)]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Prodigy Pictures and the Lost Girl team.**

 **WARNING: G!P Bo, a little aggressiveness and smut. If you don't like, please don't read.**

 **The** car comes to halt near a very big building in the centre premises of Toronto. The honking of car brings Lauren to attention that the destination has arrived. Slipping out of the car, she lets her gaze over the sight infront of her. Sure thing is that, her wife's got a really really big empire. With firm determination, she smoothes her dress and walks towards the building.

Everyone inside is busy, running like headless turkeys. But she can feel heads turn around when she's passing them. For now, she wants to curse her dressing idea. Tossing it further, she walks toward the reception. The receptionist, a young woman comes out and approaches with a sly grin. Clearly, she's allowing her eyes to roam at the blonde's body.

"Good afternoon, Ma'am. Are you looking for something ?", gushes the woman. Lauren is not sure she has seen any receptionist is polite enough to come out from behind the desk and ask the guests from her own. She wants to roll her eyses, but drops the rude idea.

"I was looking for the CEO. Can you tell me at which floor her office is ?" She tries to maintain a polite voice.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. But Miss Dennis is not available now.", replies the receptionist with a slight shrug, which seems a bit of unprofessional. Lauren frowns at the term 'Miss Dennis'. But then, it's something she can't diagnose. "But you can wait, till then I'll check her schedules. I assume you know it's important ?"

 _Oh, trust me, it is._ "Yes. It is."

"Well then, please have a seat." The woman gestures at the sofa while giving her a big smile. She thinks using some of her healer charms on that human. But then, half of the building must have humans. A sigh comes out from her mouth and she follows the woman. She can call Bo sitting at the sofa.

Not soon the woman turns and opens to say something, a man in sharp charcoal suit comes out of nowhere. The receptionist immediately stands straight in posture while her eyes go wide.

"Ellie, shouldn't you be at your desk ?" He asks sternly in a commanding voice to the receptionist, who flinches in response.

"Y-yes, Sir. I was just helping this lady to-"

"I get it. Now leave." The poor woman nods and returns to her seat, taking calls.

The man turns at Lauren and smiles widely. His eyes wander a bit at her legs, then at her cleavage. Lauren cringes in disgust slightly in response.

"Hello, Miss. How may I help you ?"

"I'm here for your boss."

"Oh.. " The man gives her a knowing smile. All she want to do is slap the shit away of that disgusting smile on his face.

Rolling her eyes, she replies straight, "I'm her wife." The man's jaw drops on the floor and his eyes become as if they are ready to come out. "And I'll appreciate if you take me to her as soon as possible."

"O-of course, Ma'am. Please follow me." He gathers himself and walks toward the elevator. She doesn't want to blame the poor man, after all, that freaking asshole is here all 'Miss' Dennis.

The elevator is going up slowly, but that's not annoying. The constant ogling the man is giving her through the reflections from the steel doors is what driving her nuts. She avoids the urge to give him some verbal slashings and concentrates to something else.

The elevator doors ping at floor no. 39 signaling them to come out of it. Inside, another reception is there. The room is big and white-themed, holding a richness and power. The atmosphere is mostly silent, except the sound of their heels clicking. The man asks the receptionist for the permission. She connects a call, and after a few seconds, she nods and grants the permission.

The big steel doors are pushed by the man, and Lauren steps inside. The office is very large, with a vast table dominating the centre. The walls hold a dark theme, while the paintings show some contrasting themes to it. Everything here screams power and dominance, just like Bo. And there is her spouse, leaning one hand on the panels of the large glass wall and looking over the Tornoto city, while she talks over her phone. Her jacket is long discarded on one of the sofas while her blouse is rolled up on the elbows, and Lauren thinks that her spouse is looking _really, really,_ delicious. She lets her tongue wet her lips. But soon, the call ends and the brunette turns around. Unfortunately, the phone slips out of the hand.

Indeed, someone must be cruel enough to take away all the oxygen out from her lungs. All Bo can do is stand there dumbfonded, looking at her wife, standing there near her door. She doesn't know whether to look at those damn sexy long legs, or whether at the exposed cleavage, or whether at the gorgeous face, or whether at those smoking hazel eyes, or whether at that whole curvacious body. Now that when her own chocolates lock with those hazels, all she knows is that she's out of the universe.

A moment has passed, and finally Bo tears their gaze. Averting her eyes at her branch manager, she scowls. Not in any sinlge logic, she is now finding it pleasant the way he's drooling at her wife.

"You." The man jumps at his boss's clipped tone.

"Huh-yes, Ma'am ?"

"You are fired."

"Oh-um, what ?!" The man's face pales, all while his legs start trembling.

"For what ?!"

"I don't need to explain that.", replies Bo keeping her domineering gaze, making the man squirm shit.

"B-but" He fumbles, but stops as his boss raises a finger. With a defeated nod, he walks out of the office.

As the man is now gone and the door is closed, Bo's gaze slowly turns toward Lauren. The blond takes a breath and walks to Bo, giving her hips extra sway that is enough to make the whole room hot. She stands near the brunette almost invading her space, and hands over the file. Through the whole scenario, they never break their gaze.

"I don't see a genuine reason to fire that poor man.", says Lauren, keeping her eyes up to those smouldering chocolate eyes.

"I wouldn't have to, but the show you've put on to corrupt my employees is more than a genuine reason to fire him.", replies Bo, taking the file and throwing it casually on the large desk.

"Or may I call it j-e-a-l-o-u-s-y ?", she smirks back. The brunette snorts, scowling immediately. She has to bite her cheeks not to laugh.

"Why should I be ?" The brunette hisses. "It doesn't bother me as long as the employers behave decent. And don't think that I'm not unaware of why you doing this."

"Is that so ?" The blonde husks setting her voice in a sexy octave.

Her spouse nods in return, grinning sexily. "But, I'm not losing any of my shits. . . ."

Lauren leans in, tilting up her lips close to Bo's ear and whispers, "I know you don't lose your shit. But it only takes few efforts to break the vow." She touches Bo on the chest and glides her fingers over the open slit of the brunette's blouse, making her shudder in response.

Bo can feel her situation is not in a good condition. And she can't even curse herself. It's not her fault, seriously. First her wife comes here to give the file in all 'fuck-me' self, making her staff drool in front of her, and now teasing with her already beyond horny state. How's she supposed to keep her shit ?! _No, Bo. You can't NOT lose your control. REPUTATION! Think of your REPUTATION you idiot!_

Lauren can feel her wife struggling. She smirks, and slowly ducks her head above the ample chest. With her fingers, she parts the white shirt and slowly her lips come in contact with the smooth skin, nibbing it slightly. Bo throws her head in shock, a gasp leaving her lips. She fists her hand, trying to keep them within herself as much as possible as her wife bites the spot a few inches above her left breast.

Lauren breaks the contact, and smiles at her mouth-work. Her red lipstick mark on the slightly bruised mark looks really sexy marring her spouse's skin. _Not only you can give love bites, jerkhead._

"What happened, Bo? Are you not feeling well?" She whispers sluttily, running her tongue on the brunette's strong jawline. "Your skin is hot and you are shaking. . ."

Indeed, Bo's shaking, but for pure horny & totally bothered reason. She just keeps closing her eyes and tries to keep her legs in straight position.

"Hm.. Irregular breathing . . . Skins twitching . . . I think I'll have to give you a thorough examination. . .", husks Lauren, and pushes the brunette on the chair. She smirks as her wife gasps with darkening eyes. With one single slow pull, she frees her blonde locks spilling them over her shoulders, then proceeds to climb on her spouse's lap. Her fingers found the buttons of the brunette's blouse and starts to unbutton them slowly.

"What are you-"

"Uh-huh." She slaps away Bo's hand and keeps her ministration. "I need to check up your upper body." Almost near the belly button, she stops her ministration, then parts the shirt to reveal. She licks her dry lips at the sight of her wife's full assets and well defined torso. Letting her fingers glide over the ribs area, she savours the feeling of smooth skin twitching at her finger tips.

Bo's breathing becomes even more heavier at her wife's ministration. It's so frustrating and bothering not to take her wife right there. The way those soft hands are running over her skin in the name of check up . . _holy fucking check up . . ._

"Your condition is not right, _at all,_ Bo . . . you're shivering . . . it's seems as a serious case . . .", throatily whispers Lauren leaning near Bo's lips. "I think your genomic pathogens have invaded my body, since I'm feeling the fever too . . . Wanna see what it makes me ?" Bo simply nods, unable to form any words.

Lauren smirks a little, and takes Bo's right hand. She guides the fingers inside her skirt, biting her lower lips and shutting her eyes.

"Ohhhh . . . .", whispers Bo closing her eyes as she feels the heat when her fingers make contact with a pool of hot wetness while feeling grateful not finding any panties on the blonde. But then, it's not like that she's lucky. And to her disappointment, the blonde takes her fingers out.

"That's what it feels, Bo." Lauren husks, bringing those long fingers inside her mouth, tasting herself on them. The sight of her sucking those fingers make Bo wet her own panties. The blonde smirks at her knowingly, and gets up from her lap to stand, _very_ much to her own dislike.

"Control, huh ?" The blonde challenges with a sly smile on her lips, and crosses her arms around her chest to make her cleavage pop up some more.

Bo bites her lips at the sight in front of her, raking her eyes at the blonde's body once more. Gathering herself, she stands up and comes face to face with the doctor. Her face forms a smug smile and she sets her eyes down at those hazel ones. "I still haven't touched you, Blondie."

"Are you sure ?" Lauren smiles, slowly pops open some of her waist jacket's buttons and pulling her blonde locks at the left side to expose her neck some more. "Admit it, and you can have all you want, my dear.", whispers she near the brunette's ears.

Bo keeps her eyes shut and fists balled. No way she's going to do that. She is Bo Dennis, no one wins except her.

Lauren waits for the response, keeping her gaze at that gorgeous face of her wife now concentrating to something she might lose. She chuckles inwardly. "Okay. I'm going." She turns to walk out, a little disappointed that it isn't happening.

"Fuck. I lose."

She haults midway as she hears the confession of the brunette, almost coming as a barely audible whispers. A slow smile spreads at her lips, and she turns at sees Bo muttering something under her breath keeping her eyes closed.

The bruntte runs a hand through her gorgeous dark locks, and opens her now electric blue eyes. Lauren walks to her slowly and not as soon as she has reached, she's pulled flushed against the brunette's body as a pair of soft lips attack her own with a force which can knock her out. She gives up her own back with equally strong force.

Tongues battle for dominance and lips try to claim each other. Both of their kisses are rather of pure desire and hunger, biting, nibbing, tugging each other. A pair of hands glide up Lauren's skirt and squeeze her now exposed ass. She gasps as she feels them sting from sueezing strongly, but God, does that feel so good.

Bo grabs down her thighs and lifts her up effortlessly on the table, while discarding some of the files from the table. She keeps her ferocious ministrations on the blonde's jawline, tasting every inch of smooth skin. Her left hand continues squeezing the blonde's ass while her other hands palms those soft breats. Wanting to ease some of her painful arousal, Lauren pulls Bo more to her locking her legs around the brunette's waist while her hands grab her back. She wants nothing but to feel Bo, on her, above her, below her, inside her, everything. . .

"I win, Bo. . ." Lauren gasps at Bo's assault. She doesn't know why she has the need to speak out in the middle of being very busy, though.

"I don't fucking care . . .", husks Bo, biting, licking at the blonde's slender neck.

"Ohh !", moans the blonde loudly when Bo sucks at her pulse point, making her wetter.

"But I _will_ make you sure the whole Toronto hears your scream. . . . Making me frustrated, teasing me . .", threatens the brunette while keeping her steady assult. She intends to do so, if you ask, for sure.

"Fuck . . ."

"Yeah. . . And do you know how much you drive me crazy, Lauren? How much?" Bo glides her her hand at the dripping wetness of the blonde's, feeling her shudder. "I'll fuck you so good, so hard and so long, that you'll lose every bit of your sense left, Lauren."

"Oh, Bo . . . Do whatever you can, how much you can, because soon, it may end.", gasps Lauren at the feeling of fingers brushing her throbbing clit.

"And what makes you think that ?" Bo husks, sliding a long finger on the blonde's clit.

"Because . .", Lauren moans at the sensational contact on her sweet nub. She pulls Bo more close wrapping her hands tightly around those sexy shoulders, and opens her eyes to look at the horizon behing the brunette's back. She's not expecting like anything what others will say, or Bo will, but she's sure she needs to make this desicion, for both of them.

". . . _I want a divorce . ."_

 **I know all of you will want to kill me, or most probably create a force to kill, after tracking down my location(which I'll obviously not give, since I lurvee me :p). But in the next chapter it'll be explained why it has to be one. I'll give you a hint- the next plot will move around Valentine's day. Speaking of which, happy belated St Valentine's Day! And I'm such a pervert a-hole rejecting dates and coping like lost puppy when I realized my Valentine's day was worst than last year! Please don't do mistakes like me my dear friends, it really feels shit when you don't have any date in 14th Feb. [Jeez, I still don't know why I turned down all the dates :(]**

 **I'm soo lucky to have you guys, and I don't know how to thank you all for all the love and support you all have given me. Please review and let me know. I'll say please leave a review after reading so that I can get ideas how you like it and how you want it in the next chapters, and hence it is important.**

 **Another really important thing is that I want to seriously appologize that I'm not able to update regularly and it takes me ages to update one. And this upcoming month will be another tough notch since my cousin is facing 12th boards, which is very important in our education system, and I'm helping him to crack the last time overall. So please, I beg you all to forgive me. Also, I'm not abandoning Fifty Shades of Dennis. Since it's my main story, I'll need time to make up the plots, which requires some serious shits of thinking level.**

 **I'm also very thankful to those lovely readers for appreciating my friend Isabeau_D's work. She's a very promising writer and I'm really honored to work with her.**

 **One more request is if you can give your Facebook ID, I'll be able to update you guys of my works, if possible. I'm not sure I can continue in FF for long time, since my pressure in medical school is too much. So visiting FF regularly is not that much possible. Hence I'll be able to inform you guys if I quit.**

 **Love you guys!**

 **TheAgni x.**

 **P.S- To a lovely friend of mine; please ek hard disk bhej do, I am in a need of it :P My 2 TB harddisk is already full, mostly of those boring 1080p videos from various dissections, operations, childbirth, post mortems, female anatomy etc etc. And guess what ? I'm using another pendrive of 16 GB which will be full soon lolzz :D**

 **P.P.S- I'm not offended, mein hu hi aisi. But the country is controversial. Toh yeh zaruri hai ke sab kuch dhyaan me rakhna chahiye. Anyways, aap ke gaane thode bohat purane hain, par chalta hai :p**

 **Hope you've enjoyed your Valentine's day :)**

 **I wish to visit Mumbai once :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Prodigy Pictures and the Lost Girl team.**

 **WARNING: G!P Bo, a little aggressiveness and smut. If you don't like, please don't read.**

 **IT** has felt like someone has stabbed a very long knife deep into her heart, or more perfectly, you can say someone might have electrocuted her with more than 3000 volts. Yes, she's heard right. _Divorce._

Call it a _very_ perfect timing, or a _very_ perfect shit-tuation(that's what Kenzi calls). Her wife has uttered the d-word, _now, at this very moment._ At least, she could've uttered it some other appropriate time, or when they are into some shouting matches. But what feels so strange is that Bo's having this strange pain inside her heart, may be whole body.

 _And she doesn't know why, for fuck's sake._

"What !" This is all she can manage after a few seconds of being still as one of Michaelangelo's statues. Immediately, she untangles from Lauren and stands few feets away, eyes blazing furiously. Lauren just arches a perfectly-shaped eyebrow while smoothing her skirt.

"I mean- why ?" Bo hisses, looking a little bit confused but more angry.

"That shouldn't concern you." Lauren challenges back, getting off from the table.

"Ye-no! NO! It doesn't!", growls the brunette, almost screams. "But I need a reason."

"Why should I give you a reason ?"

"Because I, uh, I'll have to give mother some valid reason. She'll be furious when she knows this." Bo replies, looking somewhat nervous. She can't figure out what at this situation, because she never faced one.

"I will tell Aife myself, you don't have to worry about that."

"And she'll blame ME for this !"

"No, she won't. I assure you that of." Lauren's voice is now serious, making Bo nervous some more. Her palms have started to sweat, and so does her forehead.

She lets out a frustrated huff and runs her hands through her wavy manes furiously. _You don't want a divorce. Because you don't want Lauren away from you. So deal with it._

"Please, don't do this. Aife will be very sad." The brunette whispers, almost in a pleading voice. Her conscious self wants to kick her, but those words are like automatically coming out of her. "Tell me, whatever you want. I'll give you. A jet? Island? Jewellery? Eifel Tower? World's biggest library? A whole hospital? Leader in any of the communities or of both? Just name it, and I'll give that!"

Lauren gasps for a second, and then lets out a laugh. A melancholic laugh that has made Bo flich. She proceeds toward the bruntte, invading her space. Looking up directly at those pained cholcolate orbs, she tries to suppress her own pain.

"Those are what you have given me till now, Bo. High class status among the Fae society, endless money, jewellery, diamonds, the most expensive perfumes of the world, a grand honeymoon, physical pleasure that three-fourth of world's women population won't even experience in their next seven lives, and many more that I've never in my dreams was able to wish to afford. I'm one of those few lucky girls in the whole universe, and others are jealous of me. But, do you know what I really want in my life ?", She asks softly, her voice almost starting to break. Bo can't take anymore, so she averts her head not to look at those beautiful hazel eyes, full of something deep she can't figure.

"Happiness, Bo. Like every other girl, just a fistful of happiness."

Bo shuts her eyes immediately at Lauren's heartfelt confession. Her own heart is now throbbing painfully. She tries to process all the things the blonde has said now, but fails miserably. She lets out a heavy sigh, and slowly opens her eyes. Still keeping her head bowed, she asks in a cold voice, but all it comes out is full of unknown pain, "Was I not enough for you ?"

Lauren gulps. Deep down, she knows Bo is honest, even with a question. "No, Bo. You're more than enough for me." She then pauses, to finally whisper the one thing she can cope herself with.

"But was I ?"

It strikes like her heart has sank deep below the Pacific Ocean and Bo might not reach for it. She continues her silence, still not looking back at those soulful eyes. A feeling of unkown guilty washes over her.

Lauren waits for the response, but then chuckles at her own misery. "You know, from everyone's perspective, it should be me who ought to take charge of our marriage, given I'm older then you. But taking charge and just being enough is not what it takes, and I'm not supposed to teach you everything, Bo. You're 27."

"I'm a Fae, Lauren. Not a God! I can't be perfect!" Bo seethes in shakey voice.

"No one's perfect, Bo! And I never told you to be!"

The brunette runs her fingers into her unruly hair, feeling completely clueless and hurt. "I'm sorry, Lauren. I can't give you what you want. We're not designed for this. Even if I'm married, I'm unable to give you every happiness.", whispers she, closing her eyes to soothe her soul once more.

"Just tell that you don't want me, and I'm not enough for you, Bo. Because you don't want to give me happiness, even though you can."

"Please, don't say this."

"Don't. Not anymore." Lauren snaps back in a cold voice, making Bo flinch once again. With one last look at those chocolate eyes, now brows knitted together in pained expression, she turns around and dashes out of the room.

Bo stands there dumbfond, watching her wife storm out of the room. With a loud thud, she sits flat on her chair. Sighing heavily, she presses the button of her intercom.

"Yes, Ma'am ?" The voice of her receptionist comes through the machine.

"Dorothy, I want you to cancel the next meeting. And no one disturbs me for rest of the day."

"Sure, Ma'am. Is there anything else ?"

"No. That's all. Thank you."

She cuts off the line and turns to face the sky through the glass. For the first time in her life, she feels defeated, _very much_.

With a sigh, Lauren closes the door of their bedroom. Her head looks up at the patterned celling. _No,_ she isn't insane or has lost any of her sense. But she's sure that her decision is right. At least, she can give a good bet on it.

It's been hardly four months of their marriage and this big step, what will her mom think? Or other relatives? Aife?

 _No, Lauren. They aren't married to your arrogant hot spouse. Stop thinking._

But the white side inside her?

 _She is just so young to understand the responsibilities. Give her chance. She's worth her own blood._

 _NO!_ Lauren snaps out. Bo may deserve it, but how and what will be the outcome in the future? She can't let an innocent expose to the horrendous lifestyle of Bo Dennis. Either way the brunette has to pull her big girl pants and become a responsible person, or she leaves her slamming the divorce. Who fucking cares what or how she lives, whom and how many she takes to bed. Lauren will never let happen something bad.

Without thinking, she switches her auto-pilot mode on, stripping all the garments and heading inside the shower. She needs herself some time and more fresh air.

The gloomy atmosphere inside the resturant matches exactly with Bo's mood. Absent minded, she pushes the fork inside her mouth, chewing the sphagetti slowly. After sitting inside her office for a while, she couldn't bear to stay there anymore, and came out to buy some time to herself. She needed to process everything. So here she is now in this resturant, munching on sphagetti and red wine, simply because she can only think sane while eating.

Bo doesn't simply get what the hell Lauren said earlier. She agrees they do fight, tons a day. But these reasons aren't things that should bother Lauren, she can say it despite being married less than half a year.

Then a sad thought crosses her mind.

 _Is it that Taft? She still loves him, doesn't she?_

 _Yes?_

 _No?_

 _May be?_

But then, it's valid. After all, they had an arrange marriage. She can fall in love with that guy, just like others.

 _Not everyone's like you, Dennis. They believe in love._

Immediately, she shuts her eyes tight. All these unnecessary thoughts need to be gone. Deep down, they hurt like bitch. They do, indeed.

"Deep thoughts ?"

Her eyes open in a fast reflex only to find Ryan smirking. Irritation floods her face as she frowns at him. God knows what the motherfucker is doing here now.

"What are you doing here?"

"Umm, needed some lunch ?"

"And, how did you find me ?"

"That black McLaren outside is familiar. So came to say hi to the owner." Ryan slips on the chair opposite her and folds his arms over his chest with a smug smile.

Bo rolls her eyes out of irritation. Seriously, it has to be a bad day, or worse. She orders the waiter for the bill.

"You're leaving ?", asks the Loki dumbfond.

"Can't you see ?"

"But it has been less then a minute I've arrived here"

"So? What does it have to do with me ?" The brunette challenges with a raised eyebrow.

Ryan narrows his eyes. He's isn't fond of others backing him off. "That's not very polite of yours."

With a huff, she runs her hands through her hair. "Look, I'm having a bad day. And I really need to go back to the office."

As the waiter arrives, she gets busy to pay the bill.

"We can go to my villa, and", leans the Loki to face her and utters huskily,"we can find a way to release some stress of yours, I've bought few interesting toys."

Bo tilts her head up to give him a straight look. He smirks back raking his eyes over her ample cleavage and back to her eyes. With a sigh, she gets up from her seat. She doesn't need to have this shit right now.

"What! Still no?"

"NO. Not today, Ryan. Don't you understand that ?", she mutters and walks away, leaving the shocked Loki behind. They never needed any coaxing for a good time. But she can't afford today.

"As you wish!", hisses Ryan. "But we both know, you won't be resisting it anytime soon, Bo."

At those words, she haults. "We'll see."

And, she gets out of the room.

The sky is almost clear, with some clouds sailing neatly. No sunrays, just pleasant weather. The scent of some unknown wild flower far has filled the air. The softness of the grass providing comfort on Lauren's back as she's laid flat on them, just staring blank straight to the sky. The calming sound of the water down a few meters from the brooke feels wonderful to her ears. But despite of enjoying such wonderful gifts from Mother Nature, she can't cope with the sadness surrounding her.

When things turn out bad, she comes here to seek some solace and peace, letting herself for the nature to engulf her within. She discovered the place when she was 9. No one knows about this place, more or less she thinks so. But today, the pain is being a bit heavy. She didn't mean to utter the issue all of a sudden while they were having some rushed moments. The shocked look on Bo's beautiful face is floating near in front of her eyes. She could see hurt behind those chocolate orbs, even if the brunette managed so good to hide it. It pained her more than it might have pained Bo.

But, isn't she doing the right thing? Yes, according to her, she is.

Does Bo deserve her? No.

Why would she be? The brunette has people following her like puppies, better then her.

Does she even notice Lauren?

Does she even look at her?

Could she see things changing?

Lauren's increasing appetite to bigger diets?

 _Those morning sickness?_

 _Her skin glowing?_

Ironically,

 _How can she? She doesn't care for you, Lauren. And when she finds out, that will become a nightmare._

She sighs sadly. Slowly, she runs her hands over her soft abdomen skin.

"You see, my peanut? This is how I've been living for four months. I didn't want to be away from your mommy. Still, would be tolerating her reckless ways of living, silently. Wouldn't even have uttered a single protest. And you know why? Because I love her. Yes, _I'm in love with her, impossibly._ "

With a soft tilt, she looks down her bare stomach, a sad smile creeps her face, a single tear escaping.

"But now that you've come, I've to leave her. I can't let you grow up in such indecent lifestyle. Mummy doesn't ever want, Heaven forbids, you to grow up like Mommy. I can't let your childhood exposed to such environment. To change Mommy is beyond my reach, that I came to know from day one. Only she is the one who can change herself."

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm so sorry to put you through such, even before you've come to the earth. But Mummy has to do it. It would hurt even more when Mommy sees us as a horror, when she denies to accept. Because she isn't ready, yet. I'm really sorry, my beautiful little peanut. We'll have to leave her, for good."

 **I'M VERY VERY VERY VERY MUCH SORRY I COULDN'T POST EARLIER. I HAD A CAR ACCIDENT, INJURED MY LEG AND RIBS VERY BADLY, WAS IN THE HOSPITAL FOR THREE MONTHS. I MISSED MY MID SEM EXAMS, AND HAD TO GIVE THEM AFTERWARDS. AND SO MANY OTHER CHAOS. THE SHOCK WAS TOO MUCH. WAS IN MENTAL DEPRESSION FOR SOME TIME. RECOVERED, CAME BACK. AND NOW I'M IN SOME LIVING FORM, SORT OF.**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR SUPPORTING ME AND MY STORIES. I CAME TO THE FF WORLD LOSING A BET, AND NOW IT TURNED INTO A HOBBY, SOMETHING TO SHARE MY HAPPINESS WITH, SOMETHING I CHERISH. SO KEEP READING, DROPPING REVIEWS, FOLLOWING AND ALL. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE SOON, AND THE OTHER STORY ALSO :)**

 **HAVE FUN!**

 **Lots of love, TheAgni xoxo. 3**


End file.
